


Barista!Kurosaki Ranmaru x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern coffee shop romance with Ranmaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista!Kurosaki Ranmaru x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd UtaPri Fanfic. 
> 
> Originally , this was for Reiji . 
> 
> But, what the hay!
> 
>  
> 
> (c) Kurosaki Ranmaru = Broccoli

**Guide:**

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(H/C)= Hair Color**

**(F/C) = Favorite Coffee**

**(R/B/N) = Random boys name**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

============================

            It was a rainy day when ( Y/N) met Kurosaki Ranmaru.

He was working as a barista at her favorite coffee shop in town.

On that day, the shop was in a lazy day since the weather does not allow people to go out and earlier that day,

( Y/N) broke up with her boyfriend for six months ; ( R/ B/ N).

Although the ( H/C) girl knew it would happen but his words stung her.

" You're too plain, let's break up."

Now , she was sitting at her favorite seat in the coffee shop silently crying.

Ranmaru was watching her crying from the counter,

he knew she was one of the regular customers ;

without second thoughts he decided to make her usual drink ( F/C) to cheer her up.

**= Time skip, ten minutes later.... =**

                   Ranmaru came out the counter with a steaming hot cup of ( F/C),

he walked to her table and placed the drink in front of her.

( Y/N) stopped crying and look up to him with her tear stained ( E/C) orbs.

" I didn't order anything." she spoke out softly.

He gave her a soft smile and replied, " It's on the house."

She murmured a meek " Thank you." before consuming the drink.

Ranmaru sat at the vacant seat opposite to her, he watched her happily drinking the drink.

Out of curiosity ; he asked her, " What happened?"

She put down the cup and let out a depressing sigh.

" My boyfriend broke up with me, I already knew he doesn't love me anymore."

"May I know what happened?" he asked.

She shook her head and replied , " I rather not talk about it, it's too much for me."

He decided not to question her any further , he went to her and pulled her into a hug.

She cried in his embrace.

**= Time Skip , A month later =**

             Ranmaru had been constantly seeing (Y/N) in the coffee shop,

she would always have a smile on her face ; he knew she moved on.

" (Y/N), the usual (F/C) for today?" he asked.

" Yes, could put in some extra sugar and add on a slice of ( favorite cake or pie)? " She replied.

He knew whenever she adds on a slice of ( cake or pie) ; she was in a good mood.

" Coming right up." ( Y/N) sat at her favorite seat , silently watching Ranmaru work.

It was a busy day, all the customers were lining up at the counter buying their coffee.

The (H/C) girl was reading her favorite book while watching him.

He caught her watching him, she blushed and looked away , burying her tomato red face into her book.

He let out a small smile ;

hours later when the numbers of customers decreased,

Ranmaru came out with ( F/C) and ( favorite cake or pie) .

He placed the food and drink in front of her.

She thanked him happily and ate the dessert.

He felt his heart skipped a beat as he watched her.

After ( Y/ N) was done eating, she decided to linger around the shop watching Ranmaru work.

It was already late evening when he had finished working.

" That was long." a sweet feminine voice spoke out.

He knew who was it ; he replied , " You're still here? I thought you left."

(Y/N) looked at him smiling as she replied , " I'm in a good mood today , I decided to stay longer.

Ranmaru was curious about what made her on cloud nine ; he asked , " What made you happy today?"

" Hmmm.... You." she went on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

That kiss caught him off guard, he looked at her her with his hetreochromic eyes with a shocked expression.

" Are you implying that you like me? " he asked.

" Maybe? " she replied with a shrug.

Ranmaru pulled her into a hug and twirled her around , he rested his forehead on hers.

His hetreochromic orbe gazed loving into her ( E / C ) orbs and he spoke out the three words. " I love you."

She smiled and replied , " I love you too."

Ramaru sealed the deal by placing his lips on to hers.

**THE END**


End file.
